The Message
by glockcourage
Summary: A coded message and an actual chance to play Sherlock.
1. The Puzzle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. I just own the message that's being solved simultaneously in 3 sites.

—o0o—

**The Message**

"A crime of passion," Sherlock said, sounding very positive.

A knit on his forehead, John swiveled his head around, seeing that the house was badly thrashed and most obviously ransacked. The motive he saw for the murder of the owner was more likely stealing. So he had to ask, "How do you know?"

"This." Sherlock had picked up a piece of paper he spied lying on the floor, several meters from the dead woman's body. Its content facing up, it made it easy for him to read the feminine scrawl.

John took the paper from his friend and scanned. "Could be just a warning."

"It's a death threat," Sherlock emphasized.

"Oh right, _the bogeyman."_

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Look at it. It spelled the murderer's intention quite clearly."

John read again.

The message said:

.

No one can come between me and him.

The bogeyman will come after you if you tried.

It's my dynasty, my rule.

She who partakes unwelcome will remain unwelcome.

I'm certainly what he wants.

I'm sure there is no issue there.

There will be no calamine if you get bitten.

I will always be his roband, securing his sail.

I am more ingenious and comelier than you.

I am telling you, do not cross the vestibule, you don't know what's on that side.

.

"When we find the one who wrote that we'd find our killer," Sherlock said, already looking for more clues as to the killer's identity. "We know it's a woman judging by her handwriting," he added as he checked the walls for pictures of the victim's love interest.

John stared at the note, sighed loudly and resigned to the fact that whatever message that Sherlock saw could wait until he'd done checking the place up.

—o0o—

~11 8 AFP~

A/N: New here. I recently watched _Star Trek Into the Darkness _and, of course, it led me to _Sherlock._

_So can we play Sherlock...anybody game? _There is another message hidden in that message that John failed to see.

Here are the clues: Silly _minus_ I, shuffle then _add _able. Conquer the _divided_. _Multiply_ the 1-10 by 1 for the pattern.


	2. The Clues

"What is silly without I?" Sherlock asked.

John gave him a confused look. "I assure you Sherlock...you're not silly. Far from it. Although there were times like when we visited the queen's home with you wrapped—_should I say quite delicately?_ And that time that you were shooting a hole in our wall because you were bored and—"

"Come on, John, what is silly without I?"

John sighed. "I don't know. _Boring? Serious?" _Seeing the increasing look of exasperation on his friend's face with his every suggestion, John frowned, thinking harder, _"Mature? Reasonable?...Mundane?_ _WHAT?" _John gave up; the look of frustration on Sherlock's face was getting to him. "So what is silly without you? 'Cause I obviously don't know having not experienced it yet in one full day to make an exemplary observation."

Sherlock gave his colleague a sharp look. "Silly minus _I_ is SLLY, John. And if you shuffle those letters and add ABLE—"

"It's syllable!"

"_Finally!"_

"What about the other clues?" John re-read the back of the threatening note where the _silly_ riddle was scribbled. "Conquer the divided. Conquer the divided..._Of course! _Words are divided into syllables! So it means to conquer the syllables!"

"To conquer, to acquire and put them in groups," Sherlock added.

"And the last clue, m_ultiply _the 1-10 by 1 and get your pattern."

"How many lines are there in the message, John?"

John turned the note, with the threatening message facing him:

.

No one can come between me and him.

The bogeyman will come after you if you tried.

It's my dynasty, my rule.

She who partakes unwelcome will remain unwelcome.

I'm certainly what he wants.

I'm sure there is no issue there.

There will be no calamine if you get bitten.

I will always be his roband, securing his sail.

I am more ingenious and comelier than you.

I am telling you do not cross the vestibule, you don't know what's on that side.

.

John's mouth moved wordlessly as he counted. Done in a moment, he enthusiastically stated, "There are 10 lines."

"Stupid pattern that one. Made to confuse."

"M_ultiply _the 1 to10 lines by 1 and that's the pattern." John stared at the '_by 1'_ on the clue as he muttered, "I can see why you think it's stupid."

"_Hm,"_ grunted Sherlock, waving at John, encouraging him to read the _product._

Picking up the hidden message, John's eyes widened. "You're right, Sherlock. This one is a death threat."

—o0o—

~11 9 13AF P11 10 13~

A/N: Hope the above clues help.

And I hope I get some review even if only it says, _"__What the hell is this?"._..I'll probably answer, "It's what I do when I'm bored since even though I'm glockcourage, my walls will remain hole free from me." :P


	3. The Answer

A/N: _Aw _my Moriarty is playing all alone since nobody wants to play Sherlock...

—o0o—

**The Answer**

"Look we're not looking at a burglary that had gone very wrong. This person intended to kill her victim and tried to cover up her track by making it look like it was burglary," John explained to one of the police on the scene. "Rather than searching for person with burglary records, you guys should look for a ruffled lover."

"And who said that?" a passing sergeant snorted at Watson, "Your boyfriend?"

"No. This note." John showed the message with its annotations. "It's a death threat. Just look for the _syllable _ using_ the__ pattern __1 to 10 _for the lines. If you do that another message appears. See,"

.

**1****No **one can come between me and him.

The **2****bo**geyman will come after you if you tried.

It's my **3****dy**nasty, my rule.

.

John added, _"Conquer the divided _means that that's_ No-bo-dy. _Let's continue shall we?"

.

She who par**4****takes** unwelcome will remain unwelcome.

I'm certainly **5****what** he wants.

I'm sure there is no **6****is**sue there.

There will be no cala**7****mine** if you get bitten.

I will always be his rob**8****and**, securing his sail.

I am more ingenious and come**9****li**er than you.

I am telling you do not cross the **10****ves**tibule, you don't know what's on that side.

.

John remarked smugly, "The killer had left this warning, '_Nobody takes what is mine and lives__'._So you're looking for a scorned lover not a burglar."

—o0o—

~11 15 13AF P 11 22 13~


End file.
